Indecent proposal
by RBAlways423
Summary: Una historia que se me ocurrió escuchando una canción


Odio mi cumpleaños, y no me malinterpreten no es porque en cada año me hago más vieja, me importa un bledo la edad al menos por ahora. El problemas es que mi padre siempre se empeña en organizarme una fiesta, es su manera de agradecerle a la vida por tenerme a su lado. Josh ha decidido quedarse a última hora, no lo sé, hubiese preferido que se fuera a salvar el mundo, todos los chicos de la comisaría vendrán incluso Castle, él ni siquiera se esfuerza en caerle bien a mis amigos. Yo ya no se como arreglar la situación, Rick no se contiene cuando de observarme se trata le da igual que tenga novio siempre es el mismo engatusador y galán que me hizo suya encima del escritorio donde tanto había fantaseado tenerme.

Fue tan sensual, excitante, soy incapaz de recordarlo como un error. No lo hemos hablando huí como una niñas asustada y jamás me reclamó, no formuló interrogantes, no jugó a seducirme de nuevo sabiendo que no le costaría nada llevarme a la cama con sus trucos de atracción. Eso me hace pensar que lo que quería de mi ya lo consiguió y no debió pasárselo tan bien cuando no ha vuelto a intentarlo, yo sin embargo me desplomo al conectar de manera inocente con esa chispa, esa pólvora palpitante en sus retinas. No lo puedo alejar ni de mi mente ni de mi piel, cuando mi memoria se traslada hasta su estudio mi espíritu se despierta, mi temperatura sube y mi cabeza se enreda con las secuelas que me ha bordado su sexo. Las yemas de sus dedos han dejado una electricidad permanente en mi carne, y no se me quita, no se lo que me dio que al dormir ahora solo veo su rostro y mi culminación solo es posible si me imagino que es él quien calienta mi cama. Soy una estúpida, una tonta que terminó perdiendo en su propio juego, me gustaba ocasinarle llamas y al final la hoguera se me quedó muy dentro.

- Feliz cumpleaños- susurra en mi oído con intención me resulta infinitamente doloroso no girarme pasa besar esa boca Rick produce un magnetismo en mi sangre cuando ha dejado de ser el cargante novelista que me aguaba las mañanas para convertirse en el hombre que esclarece mis días

- Castle, muchas gracias- tenerle cara a cara es una grave tortura con esa camisa roja, esos tres botones desabrochados que dan una pequeña vista de su torso, él sabe mezclar la elegancia con lo casual y le queda de maravilla, esos ojos me traspasan

- Te he traído un regalo- sonríe entregándome una cajita

- No tenías que haberte molestado Castle- mis manos paralizadas se niegan a consentir el obsequio estoy temblando y no quiero que él se de cuenta de lo nerviosa que me pone

- Anda toma no seas tonta, y deja de llamarme Castle, aunque sea cuando estemos fuera de la comisaría- se encarga de hacer llegar el presente hasta mis manos, y su tacto ha vuelto a dejarme la piel de gallina, no se lo que me pasa, por que después de haberme acostado con él tres veces en una noche sigue existiendo la misma tensión, mierda es que esto nunca ha sido sólo cuestión de sexualidad, que le llame por su nombre dice como ser capaz de decirle Rick después de haberlo gritado como loca cada vez que me tocaba

Al abrir su regalo me encuentro con una pulsera de diamantes, la palabra grabada en su eje alborota en mis pupilas una lágrima traicionera " ALWAYS"

- No puedo aceptar esto Castle, debe haberte costado una pasta- como puede hacerme esto, estoy demasiado vulnerable o que se yo, no puedo dejar de mirar esa pulsera, y mi pensamiento emigra hacia esa ocasión donde casi morimos congelados y estuve a punto de desnudar mis sentimientos

- Vamos Kate, solo quiero que tengas algo mío, y de paso agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mi, no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, sólo necesito que sepas que estoy aquí, dime que si- ahora estoy sintiendo mariposas en el estómago controlate Kate tu novio esta a punto de entrar por esa puerta y tu estas deseando escaparte con tu mejor amigo

- Vale muchas gracias Castle es muy lindo de tu parte de verdad- él me besa la mejilla y se me aflojan las piernas si se me aflojan las piernas igual que una quinceañera que pasa yo no tengo la culpa de que este hombre sea mi más fiel perdición

- Que tengas una linda noche y me voy que ya llegó tu carcelero- menciona tomando un trago y dejándome helada ni siquiera había visto a Josh llegar estaba demasiado ocupada imaginando las cosas prohibidas que quería hacerle

Mi novio queriendo robarse el show y de paso mosquear a Rick se lanza a besarme como un animal, devorandome en frente de todos

- Que haces- le aparto ciertamente no me agrada que me utilicen para demostrar hombría pretendiendo ser algo que no es

- Besarte tienes algún problema con eso- se me esta siendo imposible soportarle viene cuando le da la gana se va si le apetece y cuando regresa se cree el dueño de mi existencia

- Si tengo un problema si porque yo no soy tu propiedad a ver si ten enteras y no puedes llegar imponiendo tus reglas estas en mi fiesta con mis amigos no saludas a nadie y encima montas el espectáculo- intento no gritar pero se me hace muy difícil además de vergonzoso le llevo hacia un rincón no me parece que Rick se entere de nuestros problemas

- Entonces que eres propiedad del escritor o algo así tu sígueme negando que te gusta, por favor si no es así porque te duermes con su libro debajo de la almohada que tengo que soportar que me rechaces por leer sus noveluchas- este tío esta empeñado en joderme la vida

- Eres patético- le dejo hablando solo no quiero discutir no delante de todos

Me siento con mis compañeros y mi padre a charlar, a compartir mientras que mi pareja se dedica a beber y a poner malas caras

- Kate puedes venir un momento necesito decirte algo- Josh interrumpe nuestra conversación le pica verme ahí tan cerca de Rick y ahora apuesto a que quiere disculparse- Lo siento no tenía que haber reaccionado así pero te quiero y es muy difícil tener que compartirte con ellos- recapacita acariciando mis cabellos

- Estas perdonado si me prometes que dejaras de ser tan borde- hacemos las pases

- Lo prometo- suena su teléfono- Ok ahí estaré- responde a la llamada- Kate me tengo que ir es de vida o muerte- se excusa

- Tranquilo lo entiendo ve a salvar a la humanidad- contesto viéndole partir una vez más

Al final es mejor sin él la verdad es que con los chicos me siento muy a gusto y con Castle al lado tampoco es que necesite nada más aunque este mal decirlo. Poco a poco todos se van despidiendo es domingo y mañana hay trabajo además las fuerzas de la ley no descansan. Esposito se ofrece ayudarme a recoger un poco el desastre mientras Lannie y Rick conversan en el salón

- Te creía más valiente Castle- saca el tema que tanto le perturba

- Soy valiente a que te refieres- toma de su cerveza desafiante sabe por donde va la cosa lo que pasa es que es más fácil ignorarlo

- Estas loquito por ella y te conformas con que otro la bese delante de ti, de que estas hecho tío- reclama esta harta de ver como nos comportamos como idiotas

- Si ella quiere al doctor motocicleta yo no puedo hacer nada Lannie- contesta pensativo y cruzamos la mirada por un momento yo preguntándome de que hablan y él deseando ser parte de mi

- Eres un hombre súper inteligente crees que si lo quisiera se hubiera acostado contigo- esta decidida a juntarnos es lo que más desea y de paso callarle la boca a los que dicen que nosotros nada que ver

- Te ha contado ella eso- escupe la cerveza

- No hay secreto entre las dos- sonríe viendo su expresión de asustado

- Te ha dicho que ha salido corriendo arrepentida- sólo de pesarlo le parte el alma aunque aparente dureza por fuera se esta muriendo por dentro

- Los dos sabemos que Kate es un tanto difícil, pero tu luchas por lo que quieres dios eres un escritor millonario que lo consigue todo por que es tan complicado apostar por ella luchar por lo que sentís- reclama tratando de hacerle entrar en razón

- No estoy dispuesto a que me diga que no y se vaya con él- agacha la mirada con tristeza

- Ya sabes lo que dicen quien no arriesga no gana- apoya la mano en su hombro brindándole seguridad

- Eres una buena amiga Lannie- le sonríe

- Javi cariño hora de irnos- grita guiñandole un ojo a Rick

- Os acompaño afuera- me brindo nerviosa Lannie me quiere matar y Rick me sigue con intenciones de marcharse también

Observo a mis amigos marcharse mientras siento su mirada en mi espalda

- Estas hermosa- se aproxima por detrás dejándome sin palabras

- Castle- necesito alejarme de la tentación doy la vuelta queriendo marcharme pero él me detiene

- Te han hecho alguna vez una propuesta indecente- no se que le ha entrado de momento ahora no se sí prefiero que me ignore

- Yo yo Rick yo, esto no esta bien- dios se me esta haciendo un nudo en la garganta

- Vamos a dar una vuelta- me arroja hasta su figura

- Rick yo estoy con él- señalo no me simpatiza lo de ser infiel ya lo hize una vez con el cuerpo y un millón de veces con el pensamiento

- No me importa- besa mi cuello soy tan pequeña a su lado me siento débil como si estuviera bajo un hechizo y solo obedeciese sus órdenes

- Pero- su dedo silencia mi boca y yo me corrompo al recordar lo que esos dedos hicieron conmigo

- Date la oportunidad de sentir soy yo Kate jamás te reprocharía nada pero no quiero que acabe tu cumpleaños sin haberte besado de nuevo- madre del amor hermoso soy una fulana, soy una hipócrita y hasta una pecadora pero no puedo negarme a él

- Llévame contigo- digo y una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios

Hace una llamada y en cuestión de segundos una limosina se parquea en frente de nosotros

- Castle te puedo hacer una pregunta que exactamente quieres de mi- me apetece saber su respuesta mientras me sirve una copa de champán

- Lo quiero todo detective quiero mucho más de lo que estas dispuesta a darme- yo ya no se ni para que pregunto ahora ya he comenzado a tiritar

- Debería volver es tarde- comento incómoda mirando fijamente el reloj

- Deberías dejar que te complazca, la manera en la que te derramaste en mis brazos aquella noche no puedes decirme que te pasa lo mismo con él- me hace mirarle a la cara

- O sea que es eso, quieres comprobar que puedes más que él que lo haces mejor que él vale tu ganas no te llega ni a los zapatos- reprocho

- No necesito comprobar eso yo estoy en cada célula de ti y él es el simple modelo que te hace sentir segura- me acaricia la pierna hacia arriba

- Rick no hagas eso por favor- ya no tengo control de la situación si es que la he tenido en algún momento

- No pasa nada Kate deja que tu cuerpo me hable dame la oportunidad de sentirte una vez más crees que no me duele tenerte tan cerca y no poder hacer nada yo estoy loco por ti y ni siquiera se ni cuando ni como pasó pero si se que eres mi musa y que sólo pienso en ti- sostiene con delicadeza mi barbilla asegurandose de que lo mire a los ojos

- Yo también pienso en ti Rick pero- vuelve a callar mis excusas pero esta vez con un beso

Ojalá pudiese describir sus besos ojalá pudiese plasmar lo que me causan es algo más allá del bien o el mal algo muy lejos de lo normal, derrite mis respuestas debilita mi organismo me da placer un placer que ninguna otra boca me dio, justo en el momento que sus labios se unen a mis labios los dos sabemos que no hay vuelta atrás. Me estoy defraudando a mi misma y no precisamente por dejarme llevar por él, me engaño más cuando estoy con otro me engaño porque la única saliva que me encanta probar es la suya.

Me transporta hacia sus fuertes muslos y yo me traslado gustosa recreándome con el panorama los dos sedientos de fruición los dos comiéndonos con afán a medida que tomamos un rumbo que en este momento no importa. Sus manos corretean en mi espalda quien diría que las palmas maestras de mi escritor favorito un día me templarían las ansias. Circula en mi trasero levantando mi vestido con presteza no desaprovechará ni siquiera un segundo más sin apreciar mi desnudez y yo le correspondo risueña y encantada en cualquier situación me sentiría una puta pero con él, con mi writer boy, yo solo me siento tocando las estrellas. El talante con el que va bajando por mi cuello y por mi pecho es exorbitante y algo así como despiadado. Yo muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja con lujuria y él arroja mi sujetador bien lejos, aplasta sus dedos en mi cadera y me toma por el cuello robándome otro beso de esos que me acalambran. Me examina con denuedo como si fuese esta muestra primera vez, como si no hubiese visto a estas alturas mis cosas si hay alguien que conoce mis secretos es el famoso novelista Richard Castle el fiel amante de casi todas las mujeres neoyorquinas.

Sus dientes en mis pezones son inmediatos es como si no se pudiese moderar como si precisara urgentemente alimentarse de mi a riesgo de deshidratación, ni siquiera me molesta que el chofer de la limo este escuchando mis chillidos animales. Mi compañero sabe de sobra como chupetear y lamer para dejarme impaciente.

Como es que hemos acabado así yo rogando porque me toque hasta desarmarme completa y él colmandome una y otra vez. Me urge unirme al juego le término de quitar la camisa y dedico toda clase de caricias a su torso voy descendiendo hasta sus pantalones me agacho para terminar de bajarles. Él me vuelve a comer la boca y me sienta paras quitarme las bragas va con sus manos directico hasta mi coño suelto un gemido en su boca presa de los múltiples escalofríos que me ocasiona. Me penetra de golpe con dos yo jadeo resoplo me quejo por el golpe de sus descomunales dedos en mi sexo. Se desplaza como sabe que me favorece lleno de consistencia. Succiona mi clítoris sin dejar de meterme los dedos y yo término corriendome gritando su nombre.

- Me encanta tu aroma- se cuela entre mis piernas usando su lengua

Usa sus dedos para abrirse camino con intención de llegar a lo más extremo y vaya que lo logra. Yo misma me encargo de conducir sus cabeza para que no se le ocurra dejar su labor sin haberme conducido al precipicio. Un orgasmo me vuelve a consumir, de nuevo enturbio el cristal con mis suspiros.

El retira sus bóxers lo que me faltaba para perder completamente el sentido, definitivamente es el hombre más bello que he visto en mi vida me desplomo en el suelo a su lado despeinando sus cabellos. Lo otro que se es que cabalgo con su miembro encajado en mi vulva que el me conduce suavemente brindándome una enorme satisfacción. Con cada movimiento que hacemos le percibo con más fuerza en mi interior. Que bien se siente, con él todo es más rico con él soy sexy, con él soy libre y lo demás no me afecta. Sin salir de mi se acomoda encima para llevar las riendas penetrandome fuerte entrando y saliendo con autoridad araño su espalda jadeando sin parar. Con un fuerte grito me corro de nuevo y él esparce sus semillas en mi.

- Te amo- murmura secando mi sudor congelandome el presente

- Rick esto no esta bien ni se te ocurra hablarme de amor


End file.
